A variety of therapies, such as neurostimulation or therapeutic agents, e.g., drugs, may be delivered to a patient to treat chronic or episodic pain. Neurostimulation is typically delivered by an implantable medical device (IMD). An IMD delivers neurostimulation therapy via electrodes, which are coupled to the IMD by one or more leads, or carried by the IMD housing in the case of a leadless stimulator. The number and positions of the leads and electrodes is largely dependent on the type or cause of the pain, and the type of neurostimulation delivered to treat the pain. In general, an IMD delivers neurostimulation therapy in the form of electrical stimulation signals such as pulses.